Igor Kuznetsov
thumb|400px|Igor Character design and short Introduction. Art by KayR801 "I'm here for a fresh start but old habits die hard. So, how much will you pay? No money - No guns." Igor Kuznetsof, lebih dikenal sebagai Igor, pria kelahiran Rusia yang kini tinggal di Amerika. Igor memiliki kafe kecil di Chicago sebagai kedok berjualan senjata ilegal yang dikirim dari Rusia. Appearance Igor was a tall and well built man. He has dark blond hair with messy bangs that went to his left side. He's most recognizable by his missing left-arm and always seems to wear trench coat when outside and pin the left sleeve to his lower shoulder. In other situation Igor will wear T-shirt or sleveless shirt. He has a long deep scars in his right arm and a tattoo in his upper arm. Igor also have smaller scars scattered all over his body. Personality Open minded but don't accept abstract ideas. Igor loves new technologies and trying new experiences but he's a very discipline man and very tight in his schedule, so he doesn't like abstract-unrealistic ideas and daydream conversations. Extremely conscientious. He's very punctual and hardworking, because of his background Igor became a cautious man, he sniff his drink and food, and prefer to cook his own food rather than buying at the restaurant. He's moderately good at cooking. Tend to be extroverted. Since losing his left arm Igor enjoyed his time alone with good books and bitter coffee but he used to be the center of power and attention, so he secretly keep seeking for friends to accompany him in his café even after the closing time. He never enjoyed clubbing and loud music. Hardly agreeable. He works in illegal arms dealing, there's no need for sympathizing and forgiving. He suspect everyone's motives especially in their kindness, it's hard to be a 'friend' to Igor and he knows that, he'll call you his 'partner' rather than his 'friend'. Self confident and play his own rules. Igor saw himself as a businessman, all he did was calculated for the pros and cons. He doesn't like losses in trades but he get over things quickly even though he's not a forgiving person. He's generally rude, but will be very rude when annoyed or angry. 'History' Igor datang ke Amerika hampir satu dekade lalu, ia berniat untuk memulai kehidupan baru dan berhenti berjualan senjata ilegal. Pada tahun pertama kedatangannya Igor membuka cafe kecil di Chicago, namun tanpa ia ketahui daerah pertokoan tempat cafenya berada dikuasai oleh salah satu keluarga mafia yang cukup besar. Dengan keadaan perekonomian yang sedang kacau di US dan tekanan dari para mafia dan polisi korup, usaha Igor terus merugi. Akhirnya setelah berkali-kali berurusan dengan mafioso yang meguasai Chicago, Igor sadar bahwa satu-satunya keahlian yang ia miliki dan sangat menguntungkan pada iklim tahun '20~'30 adalah berjualan senjata ilegal. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan modal dan jaringan, Igor mulai memasok senjata ilegal dari Rusia ke Amerika. Sekarang Igor memiliki beberapa bawahan yang bekerja sebagai bodyguard sekaligus pegawai di cafe kecilnya. 'Trivia:' * Igor datang ke Amerika satu tahun setelah ia dibebaskan dari penjara pada 1919. * Ia kehilangan lengan kirinya karena senjata yang gagal produksi. * Cukup sering penyewa prostitusi baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. *Tidak menyukai ikatan hubungan. Kategori:Net - Male OC